Misty and Marlton
by HughTamlin
Summary: When the team gets a breather in an abandoned bus depot, Misty just can't hold on to her feelings for Marlton any longer... ONE SHOT. M RATED FOR LEMONS!


As the door of the Bus Depot shut with a bang, the entire team just stood there, getting their breath back. "At least Russman didn't shoot himself!" Russman chuckled, Stulinger giving him an evil glare. "I ,urm, think that we have killed at least 2459 zombies on our way here. The best record we as a group have had." Misty laughed at Marlton's thought. "I've killed WAY more then that before I found you, Marlton." Now even Marlton smiled. That was a rare occurrence. "Meh, i'm tired, i'm going to bed Russman, Marlton and Douchebag." Stulinger said with a smile. Misty gave him a finger and walked off towards a side door. As she closed the door, Misty could hear Marlton telling off Stulinger. By the time she had started to get undressed, Misty couldent stop thinking about him. Marlton was smart, quirky, funny, good looking in a nerdy way and always tried to protect her. Misty groaned as she felt her legs tingle and her heart race, her body getting turned on about Marlton. "God damn you body!" She said. But as she turned to take off her bra, Misty looked up in surprise. Marlton was standing watching her...

Marlton hadent expected Misty to be dressing. He was mortified as they stood there, looking at each other. "MARLTON! Don't you know its RUDE to watch a woman dress?" She said in a mix of angry and teasing. "MYMISTAKEMYMISTAKEMYMISTAKEMYMISTAKE!" He said as he closed his eyes. Seeing her nearly naked was quite, quite strange for him. He could feel his down belows going stiff, something that usally meant he wanted INTAMITE PHYSICAL CONTACT. He shudderd. Physical contact was a big no-no for him. "You look cold." He heard Misty say in a pitying voice. "Letme get you something for that..." Marlton was thinking about what she just said. Misty had said it in a whisper, something that she obviously dident what Stulinger and Russman to know. He could have thought about it for ages, but he felt something warm and soft around his neck. "A-a-a-a-are you decent?" He said stammering. "Marlton... open your eyes.." He did, and almost fainted in surprise. Misty was right up close to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He stared into her brown, big eyes."Marlton..." Misty whispered in a strange way that Marlton liked. "Do you like me?..." Marton was speechless. He dident know what to say, until a voice come into his head. "Ur... yes. I guess so." Marlton stammered, Misty smiling at his voice. "You just made my day, Marl..." Her eyes fluttered as she leaned forward, kissing him straight on the lips. Marlton's mind was at a crazy crossroad. _OH GOD WHAT DO I DO? _Then he saw it. He slowly put his hands round Misty's waist, enjoying the feel of her curves. Their kisses became more heated, Misty adding her tongue to their kiss. Misty moaned and hitched up her leg, Marlton's member became stiffer then it ever had been before. "Marlton... take me.." She said in a sexy whisper, Marlton pulling her up. Marlton was enjoying this more then ever. He was kissing MISTY. The only girl that had ever liked him. "God, you look good.." He said to her, Misty starting to grind her legs into him. "Pleasure me... PLEASE." Misty moaned as Marlton squeezed her arse. She then pulled him onto her matress, kissing more and more. She gasped as Marlton kissed her neck. "My-my necks sensitive..." She said between moans. Marlton smiled and licked her neck, making her sigh. Marlton almost gasped when Misty flipped him over, pulling off his shirt and giggling when she saw his MASSIVE erection trying to get out of his zipper. "Wow, you are so LONG... and big..." Misty said to him. Marlton moaned as Misty got down and dragged her breasts over his throbbing erection and his muscles.

Misty flushed a bright red with anticapation when she pulled down his trousers, his dick pitching a tent bigger then she had ever seen before. "Mmm... Misty..." Marlton moaned as Misty sucked his head, fully taking half of his 6.7 inches. Misty then licked the pre-cum off of his dick and took off her bra, sighing when Marlton fondled her breasts. Marlton then flipped her over and rubbed his dick along the entrance to her vagina. "MARLTON! DO IT!" She shouted, hoping that the others couldent hear. She then arched her back and moaned as loud as she could when he slipped into her, his member filling her up. "MORE! MORE!" She shouted, Marlton's sweat dripping down onto her chest. He could feel her insides trying to fit his huge prick into her. "Misy... i'm CLOSE." He managed to say between sighs and moans. Just as her orgasm rocked hre body, his cum burst into her. The orgasm hit again, even more of Marlton's warm, sticky cum filling her up. They sat there for a while, getting their breath back. After a while, Misty snuggled up to Marlton and pulled the sheets over them. She nuzzeled into his neck. "I think I love you Misty.." Misty smiled. "I think love you...


End file.
